Viaje de fin de estudios
by Kissaphobic
Summary: Gracias a la derrota de Voldemort, Hogwarts permite que se haga un viaje de fin de estudios para los alumnos de séptimo curso. El destino? Un lugar que, desde luego a Ron, no le gustará nada. R&HR.
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Es genial! – saltó Dean Thomas de alegría.

- ¿Qué es tan genial? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

- ¡Este año tendremos viaje de fin de estudios!

- ¿¡Qué!? Tiene que ser una broma…

- ¡Qué va! Como Harry venció a Voldemort en verano ya no hay ningún impedimento para que podamos salir fuera sin correr riesgos.

- ¡Eso es estupendo, se lo diré a Ron y a Harry!

Justo en ese momento, los dos chicos entraron en la Sala Común. Hermione corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Harry, Ronald! – chilló entusiasmada. - ¡Tengo una noticia genial!

- ¿Se ha muerto Crookshanks? – contestó Ron con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- No – dijo ella enfadada, lo que hizo que el gesto del pelirrojo se convirtiera en decepción. - ¡Tendremos viaje de fin de estudios!

- ¡Genial! – gritaron los dos a coro.

- ¿Adónde iremos? – preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

- No lo sé, supongo que ya nos informarán…

A la hora de comer, Dumbledore anunció que perderían las dos primeras clases del día siguiente para que los jefes de cada casa explicasen a los alumnos de séptimo las condiciones y opciones para ir al viaje que se haría a finales de curso.

- ¡Bien, nos perdemos dos clases! – dijo Ron sonriente.

- Tarde o temprano las recuperaremos – añadió Hermione.

- Gracias por aguarnos la fiesta…

Más tarde, el director añadió que los prefectos tendrían que estar una hora antes en el despacho de los respectivos jefes para ayudar a organizarlo todo.

- Ah, vale, encima tengo que levantarme una hora antes – se quejó el amigo de Harry.

- Oye, que no eres el único – le reprochó la chica.

- Pero a ti te gusta sufrir… No soy yo el que se queda estudiando hasta las tantas aún cuando no tenemos exámenes…

- Bueno, ¿adónde os gustaría ir? – preguntó Harry intentando evitar una discusión.

- A Irlanda – respondió Ron ignorando a Hermione, que estaba reprochándole lo mal que la trataba.

- ¿Irlanda? – contestó la joven con ironía – Vaya, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido un lugar tan lejano y exótico.

- Los lugares no tienen por qué estar lejos para ser interesantes, que lo sepas…

- A mí me gustaría ir a Italia… - comenzó a decir Harry, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron.

- Pero ya que vamos a salir al extranjero podrías haber escogido otro lugar como Bul… - la chica dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente con desesperación.

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Ron enfadado.

- A… Bul… Buleslao – improvisó ella.

- ¡Buleslao no existe! – gritó él con furia – Ibas a decir Bulgaria, ¿verdad? Echas de menos a Vicky, ¿no?

- ¿¡Y qué si lo echo de menos!? ¡No eres nadie para decirme con quién puedo estar o con quién no!

Ron se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor a paso rápido, aunque no sin antes haberle propinado a Hermione unas cuantas blasfemias.

- ¿Buleslao? – preguntó Harry intentando contener la risa.

- No se me ocurría otra cosa… - se defendió Hermione avergonzada.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, mientras Harry aún dormía, Ron bajó a desayunar antes de lo normal para ir después a ayudar a la profesora McGonagall con la preparación del viaje.

En el comedor apenas había nadie, era demasiado pronto. El chico se dirigió a su mesa y comenzó a desayunar. Entonces, una voz le habló a sus espaldas:

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Era Hermione.

- Claro, éste es un país libre – contestó él con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mira, Ronald, sólo quiero hablar contigo sin terminar discutiendo.

- Ya, pues buena suerte.

- Simplemente quiero saber por qué te molesta que hable de Victor o que siga en contacto con él. Si me dieses una razón de peso…

Ron respiró hondo y la miró.

- Es que no me parece que sea un tío de fiar, la verdad. No quiero que te haga daño.

Ella sonrió.

- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, pero no creo que Victor sea ese tipo de chico…

- Tú misma – dijo Ron con brusquedad.

- …pero si tanto te importa, tranquilo, que en la reunión no propondré Bulgaria como opción.

En ese momento, la cara del pelirrojo se iluminó.

- Me alegra que entres en razón… - respondió intentando disimular la alegría.

Al terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall. De camino, se encontraron con Harry.

- Tío, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ron. - ¿Y por qué llevas esas pintas?

- Al parecer a Dumbledore se le olvidó mencionar que los capitanes de los equipos de quidditch también tenían que estar presentes. Siento no haberme puesto el esmoquin, pero esto es lo único que me ha dado tiempo a hacer – bromeó el chico señalando sus zapatillas, aún sin atar.

- Al menos podrías haberte peinado… - contestó su amigo.

- Habló aquí el pelo _Pantene_…

- ¿El pelo qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo – Oye, a mí no me insultes, ¿eh?

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír.

Juntos llegaron al despacho de la profesora, donde tanto ella como otros alumnos estaban recortando papeles como locos.

- ¿Para qué son esos papelitos?

- Esos "papelitos", señor Weasley, son los destinos que estamos decidiendo para que entren en el sorteo – respondió McGonagall.

- ¿Los vamos a decidir nosotros?

- Sí, daremos veinte lugares a elegir a los demás alumnos. Creo que todavía están discutiendo cuáles serán – dijo señalando a algunos alumnos del fondo.

Todos los prefectos y capitanes de quidditch de cada casa estaban ahí. Al parecer, primero había que escoger los lugares entre todos y después preparar cada uno la presentación para su casa.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en unas sillas vacías.

- ¿Qué tal a Mónaco? – propuso una alumna.

- ¿Qué tal si te callas? – le espetó Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no te callas tú, Malfoy? – saltó Harry.

- Hombre, si ya están aquí Cara Rajada y sus amiguitos… ¿Alguna sugerencia, Potter?

- ¿Bulgaria? – dijo él.

Ron pegó un brinco en la silla y a continuación le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su amigo. Aunque este último no vio el gesto, Draco sí lo hizo y aceptó la propuesta.

- De acuerdo – aceptó con fría voz -. Con esto hacen ya veinte, ¿no, Pansy?

- Sí – respondió ella.

- ¿Cuáles son los lugares? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, intentando evitar mirar a Ron, que aún estaba soltando maldiciones por lo bajo.

- Italia, Portugal, España, Chicago, California, Francia, - en ese momento Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado – Rusia, Argentina, Venezuela, Alemania, Marruecos, Kenya, México, Brasil, Australia, China, Japón, Finlandia, Canadá y Bulgaria.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando terminaron de organizarlo todo, como faltaba aún un cuarto de hora para que llegasen los demás alumnos, Ron pidió a Harry que saliese fuera con él mientras Hermione aprovechaba para hacer unos deberes que no tenían que entregar hasta dentro de dos meses.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

- ¡¿Que qué pasa?! Tío, ¿por qué demonios has propuesto Bulgaria?

- Porque Hermione dijo que a ella le gustaría ir ahí…

- ¡¿Y?! Yo quería ir a Irlanda, y no has dicho Irlanda.

- ¿Es por eso? Ron, no seas infantil.

- ¡No es por eso! ¡Sabías que yo no quería ir a Bulgaria!

- Pero Hermione no va a dejar de hacer lo que quiera porque tú lo digas y, encima, no creo que la gente vote por ese sitio…

- Pues para que lo sepas, Hermione me ha dicho a la hora de desayunar que no iba a proponer Bulgaria.

Harry se quedó mudo.

- Yo no sabía…

- Ya, claro. Gracias.

Y el pelirrojo entró en el despacho indignado.

Los alumnos llegaron y comenzó la presentación. McGonagall explicó que cada alumno podría votar sólo a uno de los países citados y que después el recuento se haría juntando los votos de todas las casas.

Una vez hubieron terminado, partieron a la primera clase de la mañana, ya que el resultado no se daría a conocer hasta la cena de aquel mismo día.

- ¿Qué país habéis votado? – preguntó Hermione intentando calmar la tensión que había entre sus dos amigos.

- Yo he votado por Alemania – contestó Harry incómodo.

- Yo por… Finlandia – dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

- Ah… yo he votado por México – siguió ella.

Nadie contestó. A ninguno de los dos les apetecía demasiado hablar, así que hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Las clases se hicieron aún más eternas ya que ninguno de los tres articulaba media palabra.

Al salir de la última clase, Harry agarró a Ron del brazo, que ya salía a toda prisa del aula.

- Eh, Ron…

- Lo siento – se adelantó el pelirrojo.

Harry puso cara de asombro.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- Porque no digo más que estupideces. Tú sólo intentabas hacer feliz a Hermione y yo cojo y me enfado contigo. Y, además, en vez de dejar que ella votase por Bulgaria, que era lo que quería, le he obligado a votar por otro lugar.

- No, eso no es así… Yo…

- Sí, sí lo es. Y lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento.

Ron sonrío frágilmente y propuso ir a comer.

A la tarde, los tres amigos y Neville Longbottom estuvieron haciendo un campeonato de ajedrez.

- ¡Bien! – vitoreó Ron al haber ganado a los tres.

- No vale – repuso indignada Hermione -. Siempre ganas en este juego, ya no tiene gracia.

- Pues no sabes el _subidón_ que da ganar tantas partidas seguidas – sonrió el chico -. Deberías probarlo.

La chica rió sarcásticamente y después miró el reloj de la sala común.

- ¡Vaya, ya es hora de cenar! Vamos, quiero saber adónde iremos al final.


	4. Chapter 4

- Queridos alumnos de séptimo – comenzó a hablar el director antes de cenar-, tras haber hecho el recuento, ya tenemos el destino al que acudiréis para celebrar que termináis los estudios. Severus, si es usted tan amable…

El profesor se levantó de su asiento y abrió un sobre dorado.

- Iremos a Bulgaria – contestó secamente.

Hubo muchos vítores entre los alumnos y alguna que otra cara de decepción. Harry buscó la mirada de Ron, pero, muy lejos de lo que se imaginaba, éste estaba aplaudiendo junto al resto de sus compañeros.

- Votaste por Bulgaria, ¿verdad? – susurró al pelirrojo.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella – respondió encogiendo los hombros -. Tengo que aprender a dejar de ser un capullo integral. No quiero terminar como Malfoy.

Harry sonrió.

- Ah, y como se lo digas a Hermione, te mato – añadió su amigo.

Harry simuló cerrarse la boca con una cremallera y se unió a los aplausos de la gente, que aún no habían cesado.

Cuando empezaron a cenar, Hermione no hacía más que mirar con cara de preocupación a Ron.

- Ron, siento que haya salido Bulgaria, yo te juro que no voté por…

- No importa, en serio – contestó el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

Esto hizo que la cara de preocupación de la chica se acentuase aún más. Miró a Harry en busca de una explicación pero éste también se dedicó a sonreír.

Después de cenar decidieron que aquella noche no iban a dormir y que se dedicarían a hablar sobre aquel viaje.

- ¡Va a ser genial! – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- Nunca antes habíamos viajado al extranjero juntos… y sin tener a un tío calvo amenazando a Harry – comentó Ron entusiasmado.

- Creo que nunca lo había dicho antes, pero ¡quiero que pase rápido el curso! – añadió Hermione.

Sus dos amigos se echaron a reír.

- Bueno, ¿qué podríamos hacer mientras estemos ahí? – preguntó Harry.

- Tenemos que hacer cosas de muggles, por favor. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo viven. Mi madre nunca nos deja ir a Londres porque está convencida de que acabaríamos hechizando a muggles solo por diversión – dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Hermione. – Pero nada de embrujar muggles.

- Intentaré intentarlo – respondió Ron divertido.


	5. Chapter 5

El curso transcurrió sin sobresaltos y tan sólo estaban a un día de partir.

- ¡Harry, ¿has visto mis calzoncillos?! – gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación al oír que entraba alguien.

- No soy Harry – contestó una voz femenina –, pero tus calzoncillos están ahí.

Ron se giró y vio Hermione señalando la ropa interior que se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¿Pero q-qué haces tú aquí? – dijo sorprendido intentando recoger la ropa que la chica había señalado lo antes posible.

- Venía a ver si teníais todo preparado… - Hermione miró el baúl vacío de Ron – Pero ya veo que no.

- ¿Cuánta ropa hay que llevar?

- No lo sé, Ronald. Calcula cuánto necesitas para dos semanas.

- ¡Hermione! – saludó Harry desde la puerta - ¡Genial! ¿Nos ayudas a hacer el equipaje?

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

Toda la ropa de los dos chicos estaba esparcida por las camas y, a veces, tenían dificultades para distinguir de quién era cada cosa.

- ¿Esto es tuyo o mío? – preguntó Ron a Harry sujetando un jersey.

- Hombre… teniendo en cuenta que tiene una R y que yo no me llamo Rarry… pues digo yo que será tuyo.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- No lo había visto, ¿vale? – se excusó el amigo.

Tras estar hora y media ordenando, metieron todas las cosas en los baúles.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo Hermione secándose el sudor de la frente – Creía que no íbamos a terminar nunca.

- ¿A qué hora salimos mañana? – preguntó Harry.

- A las seis.

- Qué tarde, ¿no? – dijo Ron asombrado.

- A las seis de la mañana, Ronald – contestó Hermione.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Están locos o qué? ¡Si a esas horas no está despierto ni Filch!

- Igual es un poco pronto…

- ¿Un poco? ¡Es un atentado al sueño!

- Tampoco exageres…

- Más vale que este viaje merezca la pena… que sino…


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de séptimo se encontraban esperando a las puertas del colegio a algún barco o algo parecido que los llevase hasta Bulgaria, pero no apareció.

McGonagall anunció que irían a la estación de King's Cross en el Expreso de Hogwarts y después cogerían un avión en Heathrow.

- ¿Un avi-qué? – preguntó Ron.

- Un avión – informó Hermione a su amigo -. Es una especie de pájaro metalizado gigante que transporta a los muggles volando.

- ¡Mola! Esto de hacer un viaje a lo muggle creo que me va a gustar…

Llegaron al aeropuerto horas más tarde, donde toda la gente los miraba como si acabasen de salir de un circo.

- ¿Qué es lo que les parece tan raro? – preguntó Ron.

- No sé… tal vez el hecho de que una masa de jóvenes vaya con baúles antiguos y lechuzas – ironizó Harry.

- Hombre, no pretenderás que lleve todo en las manos…

- Existen maletas, Ronald – informó Hermione soltando un bufido.

- Perdóname por haber nacido mago – dijo Ron con sorna.

Por suerte para Harry, antes de que se produjese otra disputa entre sus amigos, anunciaron que se había abierto su puerta de embarque.

El vuelo transcurrió sin sobresaltos, aunque Harry y Hermione tuvieron que pedir al pelirrojo que se estuviese quieto, porque había intentado abrir la ventana del avión unas cuatro veces. "¿Y si no se abren para qué están?", se quejó Ron.

Al llegar a tierra, los alumnos de séptimo acudieron al que sería su hotel durante su estancia en Bulgaria. Harry y Ron pidieron que dejasen que Hermione se alojase con ellos en su habitación, que no les importaba dormir los tres en dos camas, pero McGonagall dijo que no estaba permitido que chicos y chicas compartiesen habitación.

Resignada, Hermione se fue a la habitación que iba a compartir con Lavender Brown.

Quince minutos antes de la cena, la chica estaba peinándose (o al menos intentándolo) cuando oyó un grito desde la ventana. Asustada, se asomó y vio que Ron estaba agarrado al bordillo de la ventana, a punto de caerse.

- ¡Ronald! – dijo al final la amiga - ¿Qué demonios haces?

- ¿Te importa que te lo cuente cuando no esté apunto de matarme desde semejante altura?

Hermione ayudó a su amigo a subir.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Lavender vendrá enseguida!

- Coge tus cosas, nos vamos – le contestó agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿Adónde?

- ¿Adónde va a ser? ¡Pues a nuestra habitación! ¿No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar con esa tía loca sola, no?

- ¿Y por qué no podemos salir por la puerta como la gente normal?

- ¡Porque Snape está vigilando el pasillo de las chicas!

Entre los dos metieron todo en el baúl y salieron por la ventana. Abajo Harry les esperaba con impaciencia.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

- Oh, es que le he estado suplicando a Lavender para que volviese conmigo.

La cara de Harry se puso pálida.

- Es broma, tío – añadió Ron al ver el gesto de su amigo.

Hermione comenzó a reír.

Después entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Ron y Harry, los cuales agradecieron estar en un primer piso.

- ¿Así que a partir de ahora tengo que entrar y salir siempre por la ventana? – preguntó la chica.

- O eso, o vuelves con Lavender – dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.


End file.
